Dance games are a popular class of electronic games. However, the currently available dance games do not relate to the activity of social dancing, in which two or more partners dance with each other.
The currently available games provide the participants visual and auditory cues, thereby allowing the participants to interact with the game system. Each cue may signal the participant to perform a certain movement or subroutine, thereby instructing the participant to perform a predetermined dance routine.